


The Sun and the Moon that are fallen for the scarlet Rose

by Mirana_Gibert



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Senku is a girl, Tsukasa Needs A Hug, hyouga too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirana_Gibert/pseuds/Mirana_Gibert
Summary: Возвращаясь в деревню, Кохаку, Хром и Ген поздно заметили, что Сенку не следовала за ними.
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 19





	The Sun and the Moon that are fallen for the scarlet Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post my favourite work here^-^ Perhaps, one day I'll translate it, but I'm not sure  
> Originally it posted there: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9485536

_И вечно солнце прокладывает свой путь от горизонта до горизонта,_

_и вечно луна следует за ним, и вечно дни следуют за днями, не заботясь о жизнях,_

_которые они стирают в прах одну за другой._

**Under the Moonlight**

**I**

Когда Цукаса поведал ему до слез трогательную историю о том, кто мог бы стать ему первым настоящим другом, Хьёга думал об обычном парне, чьи мозги были ходячей энциклопедией. Сенку Ишигами, так его звали. Вспоминая о нем, Шишио грустно усмехался и, кажется, готов был заплакать. Его голос дрожал, а в глазах читалось некое неверие в содеянное. Этот парнишка стал особенным для Цукасы, это от Хьёги не скрылось. Может, сам «убийца» не подозревал этого, но перед копейщиком сильнейший старшеклассник был словно открытая книга. Из-за Сенку Цукаса терял самообладание и почему-то только Хьёга замечал его таким, возможно, из-за доверия.

Цукаса — глупец чистой воды. Лидер из него никакой.

Чего уж не сказать о том, кто поднял деревушку неандертальцев с колен. Точнее, о _той_. Кто бы мог подумать, что человек, о котором с печалью, даже с влюбленностью рассказывал Цукаса на деле был девушкой? У него, кажется, взыгрались старые стереотипы, якобы девушки не могут быть чрезвычайно умными и редко посвящают свою жизнь науке. Как же Хьёга ошибался. Эта девушка переплюнула всех тех умных, которых знал на своем веку копейщик. Он, смотря на нее из другого конца моста, был поражен до глубины души. Не только ее красотой, что отражалась под светом холодной луны, и так волшебно сияющими алыми глазами. Девушка дралась с Геном, несмотря на небольшую (вроде) разницу в силе. Оказалось, эти оба давно все спланировали.

Сенку Ишигами опасна. В новом мире, о котором так грезил Шишио, ей нет места только из-за того, что в ее голове было столько знаний. Цукаса не пожалел ее, хотя он и пытался переманить на свою сторону. Однако Ишигами была непоколебима и бросилась под мощный удар их убогого лидера.

 _Умерла?_ Смешно.

А Цукасе смешно не было, когда Хьёга доложил о ее целости и сохранности. На миг на лице сильнейшего промелькнула тень облегчения, радости, тут же сменившиеся грозным выражением, от которого у каждого кровь стыла в жилах. Но не у Хьёги.

Теперь, когда всем уже известно о «бессмертии» юной ученой, за ее друзьями стали следить вдвойне. С пришествием весны Королевство Науки и Империя Силы вступят в последнюю схватку. Что же Сенку придумает? Какое оружие применит против них?

Дух захватывает. Возбуждает. Хьёга с большим интересом будет наблюдать за попытками такого хрупкого создания победить Цукасу. Ей, разумеется, не одолеть его без второго или даже третьего плана. Но Сенку умная и предусмотрительная, наверняка, придумает кучу запасных планов. О да, он не забыл, как они оказались в ловушке, пытаясь нагнать маленькую девочку с арбузом на голове.

А ведь _в его_ новом мире для Сенку найдется место. Из них бы вышли превосходные лидеры. Они вместе могли бы построить идеальный мир. Почему «бы»? Хьёге достаточно тайком ударить ножом спину Цукасы и убедить Сенку стать его. Для него не проблема. Весной все решится.

**II**

— Ты чего на дерево забралась? — крикнула Кохаку, глядя на слегка утомленную подругу.

Сенку не отреагировала, продолжив смотреть за скрывающуюся за облаками луну. Протянув ладонь, будто пытаясь так дотянутся до недосягаемого спутника, девушка грустно усмехнулась. Рукой она прикрыла глаза, дабы слезы ненароком полились. Звезды теперь стомиллион процентов для нее недостижимы. Ее детская мечта побывать в черной пелене, усеянной миллиардами ярких светлячков, может так и не сбыться. Если бы только не было всего этого.

Их противостояние — всего лишь игра, лишенная всякой логики. Эти люди, так яро любящие и следующие за Цукасой, без слов готовы уничтожить ее. Умрет она — умрут знания. И тогда сбудется мечта обиженного на весь мир капризного ребенка.

Идиот. Такой нелогичный.

Ей тоже люди немало хлопот доставили, бывало издевались, но это не повод обвинять весь мир. Как жаль, а ведь Шишио вначале показался довольно нормальным.

— Хей, чего загрустила? — Кохаку ловко запрыгнула на бревно, на котором отрешенно сидела Ишигами, и приобняла за плечо, — Тебе, как главе деревни, следует веселится со всеми.

— Желания нет, — отмахнулась Сенку, криво улыбнувшись, — Просто… одной захотелось побыть.

— Тебе страшно? — осторожно спросила Кохаку, заметив искорку на уголках карминовых глаз.

Страшно? Еще бы. Этот примат однажды убил ее! Да, он говорил, что больше всего хотел избежать этого, но она сама четко и уверенно выразилась, она не отступится. В памяти вырисовывается его дрожащие губы, печаль в янтарных глазах, но Шишио в итоге одним ударом лишил ее чувств, точным махом попав по шее. Больно было, черт возьми.

Страшно, да. Каждую ночь она едва просыпается с ясностью ума, ибо там его мощные руки сжимают ей шею. Сенку все время умирает и просыпается в слезах, но никто, разумеется, этого не видел. Она — замечательный манипулятор, не хуже того же Асагири, который иногда мог успокоить ее. В деревне никто еще не усомнился в силе ее духа. Потомки ее отца верят в своего лидера и это просто невероятная давка.

Лидер то она превосходный, вот только такая непосильная ноша на ее хрупкие плечи. Даже ей приходится признавать, что одна она может и не справится. Это не научный класс, где была президентом долгое время. Мир за дверью того класса совершенно иной и борьба тут уже за свою жизнь. Даст слабину — все жители погибнут вместе с ней.

Другая ее сторона иногда шептала ей, что было бы проще оставить все как есть и просто помереть. Но Сенку больше любила своего внутреннего Дьявола. Он как никто другой был опорой. Из всех он самый логичный.

Есть другой Дьявол и он не самый логичный. Нет, он скорее маленький бесенок, предпочитающий грубую силу и первобытный строй. Глупый ты, Цукаса.

— Хомура так и сидит там, да? — отнекивается от вопроса Сенку, с дьявольским прищуром посмотрев в сторону высокого дерева, где предположительно отсиживалась гимнастка. Эта девка очень мешает.

— Ага.

— Ну, хочет сидеть и голодать — пускай, — хмыкнув, Сенку встала с места. Последний раз взглянув на яркую луну, выскользнувшую из плена облаков, поразительно схожих на сахарную вату, Ишигами стала спускаться. Она — альфа, а альфе негоже долго не показываться перед стаей.

— О, девочки, а мы тут вас ждем! — к девушкам подбежал донельзя веселые Хром с Геном, державшие в руках стаканы с выпивкой.

— Вы чуть самое интересное не пропустили. Ну же, Сенку-чан, куда пропала твоя улыбка? Мы все-таки сделали эту «машину смерти»!

— Ага, — меланхолично выдала Сенку и улыбнулась широко. Лишь бы успокоить друзей.

Девушка шла позади троицы, радостно обсуждавших что-то. Опять какую-то нелогичную несуразицу, но кто она, чтобы корить их за это? Сенку и сама не прочь бы поболтать с Тайджу и Юдзурихой о какой-нибудь ерунде. Вместе с ними смастерить покемона. Что плохого в бессмысленной болтовне?

Кохаку, Хром и Ген уже практически вышли из леса, показываясь перед светом звезд и луны. Друзья так и болтали, смеялись, совершенно не заметив, как Сенку без сознания падала на чьи-то сильные руки. Они уже были у моста, с Кинро и Гинро, стоявших на страже. 

— … что скажешь, Сенку? — наконец, повернувшись спросил Хром. А когда не обнаружил юную ученую, его тело задрожало от паники, — Сенку

— Сенку?! — закричали все. Ребята побежали обратно, однако следов Ишигами нигде не было. Кохаку с Хромом уже хотели броситься наобум, прямиком во владения врага, понимая, что те похитили девушки, но Кокуё остановил молодых. Болтолог был согласен с таким решением, ибо напасть на Империю Цукасы, грубо говоря, голышом не самая лучшая идея. Их лидер не одобрил бы такой глупый порыв спасти ее.

Нужен план. Телефон готов, вот только как бы его применила Ишигами? Думайте…

**III**

Выхватить девушку не составило особого труда. Одно нажатие на сонную артерию и Сенку уже спокойно лежит на его плече. Какая же она легкая, эта девица хоть ест?

Чего же Шишио добивался, попросив его выманить для него Сенку? Взыгрались чувства? Или хочет самым наиподлейшим способом уничтожить Царство Науки, во второй раз убив Сенку? Не узнает, пока не отдаст девушку. Если что и случится, он будет готов. Главная крепость, так сказать, далеко и большинство оживленных пешек как раз сосредоточены именно в той области. Цукаса хочет поговорить с Сенку наедине? До чего забавно.

Сидящий на высоком стволе лейтенант с подозрением покосился на груз Хьёги, укутанного в его плащ, и привстал, но увидев приложенный к губам палец, сел на прежнее место. Непохоже, что это была антилопа: мелковата и худа. Да и Хьёга не особый любитель охотиться. Из перьевого шарфа Юкио случайно заметил выглядывающие темно-зеленые прядки. Все же человек. Девушка? Новый член Империи?

Мастер копья шел к назначенному месту. Самый отдаленный участок их владений, со склона которого можно увидеть бегущую в сторону деревушки реку, лес с вековыми деревьями и редко мелькающих зверьков. Там была небольшая пещера, с вместимостью до двадцати человек. Иногда Цукаса скрывался здесь, чтобы хорошенько о чем-то поразмыслить. А сейчас приказал привести сюда юную ученую. Дойдя до пещеры и уложив девушку на солому, Хьёга сел на камень у противоположной стены и стал ждать лидера.

Холодные глаза с любопытством, даже с неким восхищением смотрели на спящую Сенку. Имея столь обширный ум и смекалку, Ишигами все же оставалась изящной хрупкой розой. Чего, но этого от нее отнять. Неудивительно, что ей ныне подчиняется целая деревня, а Ген, подлый обманщик и предатель, встал на ее сторону. И отчего-то Хьёга был уверен, здесь огромную роль сыграла не ее природная красота, которой он желал обладать. Ее оружие — наука, Сенку сама так сказала.

Руки сжались на острых коленях, ибо в памяти всплыла ее надменная физиономия и насмешливый красивый голос, когда он и Хомура прятались на дереве. Ему пришлось пожертвовать пешками, дабы убедиться в достоверности слов Сенку. Не обманула. А пешек не столь жалко. Им с его правой рукой пришлось долго ждать, пока газ не рассеется, ибо один вдох — и ты покойник. А Хьёге рано умирать. Ему еще столько нужно воплотить. Идеальный мир, с достойными людьми. Для этого надо убрать Цукасу, а Сенку желает того же, так почему бы не стать ее союзником? Нет, чтобы она стала его. Да, из них бы вышел отличный, превосходный и прекрасный дуэт.

Губ коснулась хищная улыбка, которую никто и не заметит за плотной тканью маски. Грядет последняя битва. Исход предрешен.

— Ты можешь идти, Хьёга, — до ушей донесся глубокий тембр Цукасы, который стоял у входа в пещеру.

Парень не торопился, ибо оставлять алую розу с этим громилой никакого желания не возникало, однако и выдавать себя нельзя. Поэтому встал и последовал к выходу. Пусть поговорят.

**Under the Sunlight**

**IV**

Под холодным светом звезд Сенку была еще красивее. От янтарных глаз не укрылась природная белизна ее кожи, что была столь мягкой на ощупь, когда он гладил ее спящую по щеке. Тельце дрожало от ледяного ночного ветра, и в душе пробудилось неистовое желание согреть Ишигами. Лидер Империи Силы сел на солому, облокачиваясь на шероховатую поверхность стены пещеры, и аккуратно усадил девушку на колени спиной к его мощной и жаркой груди. Ее голова была слегка повернута набок, но дыхание все равно обжигало ему шею и ключицы. Оно добралось даже до глубин его сердца. Было так больно.

И как он только мог убить столь слабое создание? «Ты ведь все заранее продумала, дьяволица?» — с грустной усмешкой безмолвно спрашивает Цукаса. Конечно, продумала. Ее решимости и самоотверженности можно позавидовать. Чтобы спасти друзей она не пожалела себя. Он не пожалел ее.

От Сенку исходил слабый запах мыла. Кажется, она создала цветочный экстракт, ибо парень уловил аромат камелии. За все время Цукаса ощущал только прожаренное мясо, сырость и дождь, и совершенно новый для каменного мира запах был очень сладок, вмиг одурманившим его. Он опустил голову, носом зарывшись в мягкие волосы, и жадно втянул сладостное амбре. Руки крепко обнимали согревшееся тело, но девушка все равно дрожала. Сердце сильнейшего старшеклассника ёкнуло, когда по предплечью вдребезги рассыпались капли слез. Юная ученая все еще была без сознания.

Дурной сон?

Сам того не ведая, Цукаса прилег на солому, потянув за собой Сенку и обнял так крепко, будто боясь отпустить. Ее бледное лицо, с проступающими слезинками на уголках глаз, было на уровне его собственного, и он еще раз был поражен девушкой.

_Если бы только она не стала играть в героя и присоединилась к нему…_

Цукаса прикрыв глаза сократил расстояние и нежно поцеловал Сенку в уголки ее подрагивающих глаз, губами слизывая солоноватые слезы. На миг показалось, что девушку уже ничто не тревожило, однако она съежилась еще больше и будто пыталась свернуться в клубочек. Тогда Шишио просто не выдержал и, дабы успокоить ее, он стал покрывать ее лицо поцелуями, крепко-накрепко обнимая и поглаживая по спине. Он слабо прошептал, что он рядом и не отпустит. От его слов Сенку уже стала вырываться, все еще не открывая глаз.

— Я здесь, Сенку, — повторил попытку Цукаса, однако девушка яростно замотала головой. В следующее мгновение она распахнула свои алые глаза и в испуге попыталась отойти от столь знакомой фигуры, что не выпускало ее из своего кольца.

— Ты?! — яростно и часто дыша выкрикнула Ишигами.

Она снова предприняла попытку ускользнуть, но парень сильно сжал ее запястья, нависая сверху. Янтарные глаза, с искоркой хищности и едва заметной возбужденностью, пронзительно смотрели в ее рубины, скованными от страха. Под крепким мужским телом она была подобна белоснежному котенку, что дрожал от холода в дождь и зиму. В глазах более не было слез, только страх и даже вмиг принятое грозное выражение лица не утаило это от цепкого взгляда Цукасы.

— Отпусти. Немедленно, — отчеканила Сенку, без намека на испуг в голосе.

_Не может. Просто не может._

Они могут решить все здесь и сейчас. Лишь бы только она выслушала. Лидер Королевства Науки выслушает, но не послушает. Найдет способ убежать к своим людям, и даже второе убийство не помешает ей сделать этого. Эта чертовка хитра, неугомонна. Зачем ей этот мир, где полным-полно оружия, старики гонятся за клочком земли и властью, губя молодых? Зачем? Сенку нужно всего-то отказаться от пути науки и просто жить в его мире. Он пообещал построить идеал и только ее рвение оживить всех мешает добиться цели.

Цукаса яростно впился в мягкие губы, сминая их в жестоком танце. С уголка потекла тоненькая струйка крови, которую сильнейший тут же слизал, почувствовав нездоровое наслаждение. Он пленен этой шипастой розой. Но из ее пут можно вырваться. Девушка рвано дышала и стонала под ним, пытаясь увернуться, но, проклятие, она не могла не признать, что ей даже нравилось целоваться с ним. Сильные пальцы как и прежде держали запястья над ее головой, и попытки сбежать уже были ничем иным, как немыслимость. Жалкое зрелище. Когда воздуха в легких практически не осталось ни у Цукасы, ни у Сенку, парень с неохотой отстранился, позволяя им обоим вздохнуть. Они оба тяжело дышали, слишком отдавшись поцелуям.

Слабое женское сердце болело, колотилось, но уже не из-за страха. Была обида, горькая обида на этого крепыша, что убил ее. Ему ничто не мешает сделать это вновь. Сенку только на секунду расслабилась, как ее вырубили, принесли в лапы этого монстра словно куклу, и вот сейчас он нависает над ней, чувствуя превосходство. Сколько не играй надменную стерву, вырваться не сможешь. Черт, черт, черт… С глаз снова потекли слезы, однако девушка не чувствовала их.

Цукаса дернулся, не смея отвести взгляда. Плакала девушка из-за него, да, он понимал.

— Ты идиот, — тихо сказала Сенку, пряча лицо за распущенными прядями волос, — Идиот, и все, — губы растянулись в безумной дьявольской ухмылке, кой он видел не единожды, когда они жили бок о бок. От нее по его спине пробегали табун мурашек, будто перед ним и впрямь было само воплощение Сатаны. И эти секунды не исключение.

Идиот? Возможно.

Девушка заметно расслабилась, словно сдалась. Она не сдалась, просто устала.

Цукаса снова припал к ее губам, целуя нежно, слегка покусывая, без намека на прежнее зверство. Его будто подменили. Император целовал Сенку, думая, что от нее теперь зависела его жизнь. И в голове заигралась радостная и счастливая шарманка, когда юная ученая стала отвечать ему, покусывая и встречаясь с его языком. Их лбы соприкоснулись, они дышали друг на друга, даря воздух, и долго глядели в глаза. В этих ярких янтарях и рубинах промелькнуло пламя влюбленности, от которой, увы, ни Цукаса, ни Сенку уже не отвертятся.

Сенку так и застыла в этом положении, потеряв сознание.

**V**

— Заснули вместе, значит, — наблюдая за девушкой произнес Хьёга.

Под лучами восходящего солнца ее глаза блестели от слез, что теперь казались еще алее, но не менее прекрасными. Ее походка была легкой, несколько ленивой. Ноги бесцельно несли ее просто вперед. Ему стоит остановить Сенку, иначе не заметит обрыва и придет конец. Конец всему. Мастер копья выскользнул из своего укрытия и последовал к девушке, однако вмиг остановился, когда заприметил выходящего из пещеры Цукасы. Тот медленно подходил к Сенку, и застыл в ступоре от зловещего прищура девушки. Поняв «приказ» Шишио стоял на месте, не слишком далеко, но и не близко к ней. Хьёга бесшумно подошел к нему, изобразив недопонимание. Но это было ни к чему.

Ветер игрался с мягкими локонами, растрепав их по острым плечам. Блики алого рассвета отражались на ее молочной коже, явя их взору настоящую сказочную принцессу. Сенку была чудом, волшебством, в которое она никогда не верила. В них нет ни миллиметра логики.

И мозг, наполненный любовью к другому человеку, самый нелогичный. От осознания сего Сенку ухмыляется, с проблеском исступления расширив глаза и поглядев на реку.

— Сенку, мы можем расставить все точки над «i» прямо сейчас. Без крови и слез, — бархатный голос Цукасы словно мед разливается в ее ушах.

— И что потом? — с вызовом, тихо и уверенно спросила девушка, не оборачиваясь, — Снова убьешь меня?

— Я не стану этого делать, — твердо и спокойно ответил Шишио, сделав пару шагов вперед. Хьёга с заинтересованностью смотрел за парочкой, выясняющей отношения.

А ведь прямо сейчас он сможет…

— Не станешь, — надменно усмехнулась Сенку, резко повернувшись лицом к парням, — Ты же и сам понимаешь, убив меня, науку не уничтожишь. Я не единственная, кто отдал себя ей. Человеческое любопытство, вот, что нами движет. Оно породило науку. Ты бросил вызов любопытству и в этой войне тебе ни за что не победить, Цукаса. Если не я, найдется другой, кто возродит человечество.

— Ты хочешь позволить прогнившим ублюдкам жить, Сенку. Освободив их от каменной тюрьмы, они безусловно будут благодарны тебе, но ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как окажешься в их ловушке. Я не могу позволить им сидеть на шее у слабых. Все те, кого мы оживили, думают так же.

— И вправду так думаешь, Хьёга? — наклонив голову спросила Сенку. И снова этот дьявольский взгляд, что волной восхищения и возбуждения прошелся по его телу.

Сейчас нельзя. Рот уже открылся для ответа, однако его перебили:

— Впрочем, неважно. Я уже сказала, Цукаса, и скажу еще раз: «Это единственное, что я не могу сделать». Я не отступлюсь, — и девушка улыбается. По-настоящему. От ее улыбки сердце сильнейшего сжалось, как и в прошлый раз.

Шишио хочет подойти ближе, обнять и снова попытаться отговорить ее. Но Сенку развела руки и закрыв глаза, оттолкнувшись, падает с обрыва, все так же улыбаясь. В беспамятстве Цукаса бросается вслед, но рука Хьёги сжимает плечо, останавливая от необдуманного поступка. Словно в замедленной съемке они оба глядят на скрывающееся за голубой водной гладью тело, что уносит река.

— Что будем делать? — осторожно спросил Хьёга, убрав руку.

Ничего не ответив Шишио с болью в сердце удалился. Наверняка, Сенку оставила после себя что-то в деревне. Нужно как можно скорее избавиться от него. Жители деревни преданы ей и не простят Империи, что только произошло здесь.

Ближе к обеду, когда солнце опаляло в полную силу, Сенку вернулась в деревню. На нее тут же набросились Кохаку, Хром и Ген, повалив на сырую землю, обнимая, хаотично расспрашивая обо всем.

— Да отцепитесь от меня! Головой ударились что ли?! — раздраженно выпалила Сенку, задыхаясь от тяжести их тел. Почему в этом каменном мире все гориллы, кроме нее? Бесит.

— Но мы волновались! Тебя ведь Цукаса похитил! — слезно вымолвил Ген.

— Ага, было дело. Поэтому подняли задницы и живо за телефоном! — привычным веселым тоном сказала девушка.

Настало время последней битвы.

_Аж дух захватывает._

**VI**

**…**

— Ну и железобетонная у тебя логика, Хьёга, — даже находясь в плачевном состоянии, Сенку язвит и, черт, ему это нравилось.

Что ты за человек, Сенку Ишигами?

Она обещала, что все обойдется без потерь. Империя теперь на ее стороне. Однако нашелся еще один чудила, что помешан на отборе. Социальный дарвинист, чтоб его. Как же ей надоела одна и та же пластинка. Если одного она уже убедила, сумев вернуть к жизни горячо любимую сестренку, то как быть с этим мастером копья? Подлый Хьёга напал неожиданно, серьезно ранив Цукасу. Она ошиблась, вторым Дьяволом был он. От его пронзительного ледяного взгляда бросало в дрожь, его боялись, как Цукасу. Второй лидер. Устранив Шишио, сейчас Хьёга сильнейший человек.

Ругаться, конечно, нехорошо, но, блядь, как же ее все заебало. Со всех сторон, по два захода.

Эти оба прям как малые дети, обиженные на взрослых

— Как ты не поймешь?! Позволить жить безмозглым и безруким кретинам, сидеть на наших шеях?! Это глупо, Сенку! Для нового лучшего мира необходим отбор! И поверь мне, для тебя есть в нем место…

— Закончил? — отрезала Ишигами, меланхолично и устало окинув взглядом опешившего и возбужденного Хьёгу, — Прекрасно, а теперь побудь паинькой и захлопнись. Я в ваших детских играх участие принимать не стану.

— Да, твои способности поразительны, моя дорогая. Я уверен, ты и азотную кислоту со временем создашь. Мы должны править миром вместе, Сенку. Твой ум и моя сила — мы станем совершенным, непобедимым дуэтом! — парень приблизился к ней вплотную, не давая шанса увернуться, — Ты не можешь отказаться. У тебя нет выбора, — его горячий шепот обжег чувствительное ушко и Хьёга с наслаждением вдохнул запах ее волос.

— От вас влюбленных идиотов одна морока, — хихикнула Ишигами и сделала шаг назад.

Хьёга не успев сообразить, что к чему, едва удержался на ногах, когда стая оживленных ласточек набросилась на него. Отмахиваясь от бешеных птиц, что преграждали ему взор, он не заметил, когда Цукаса успел подняться на ноги и всучить нехилый удар, находясь при тяжелом состоянии. Вот как. Раненный лев и увядающая алая роза? Самый наихудший дуэт. Пора заканчивать со всем.

— Я тебя одним пальцем уделаю, Хьёга, — смело выдала девушка, но парень был занят Цукасой, приставив копье к его горлу. И когда до него донеслась эта обрывистая фраза было уже поздно.

*******

Когда холодильник был изготовлен и его принесли, Касеки по немой просьбе главы Королевства Науки выпроводил всех. В их головах ясно, как гром, пронеслись три слова, наведших ужас. «Я убью тебя». Хоть косвенно, но звучало действительно пугающе, особенно для крохи Мирай. Но она верила в Сенку, что юная ученая непременно вернет ей братика. Ишигами сама того желает.

Чего думать-то? Я спасу всех». Так она сказала на одной из перемен, когда одноклассник провел опрос из книжки Асагири Гена. И вспоминая это, вспоминая все, что было, Тайджу, Юдзуриха, Кохаку и все-все-все убедили малютку, что Сенку добьется своего. Могут пройти долгие, трудные годы, но она доведет до конца задуманное. А сейчас, пока не было поздно, девушке нужно «усыпить» Цукасу.

— Марио ел грибы и воображал, что вырос. Стомиллионпроцентная бредятина, глюки, да и только. Наверное, он ел мухоморы.

— Сенку? — непонимающе спросил Цукаса, хотя говорить ему давалось с трудом.

— А? — удивленно обернулась девушка, улыбаясь. Шишио заметил странный проблеск в ее алых глазах. Такой взгляд… словно она сходит с ума. — Мне убить тебя надо, а я тут несусветную херню несу. Ха. Ха-ха-ха.

— Ха-ха-ха, — слабо засмеялся Цукаса, захотев поддержать возлюбленную.

Девушка подошла к морозилке, где уже покоился Цукаса, и сев на краешек, соприкоснулась с его холодным лбом.

— Замерзнешь ведь, — прошептал Цукаса, наслаждаясь ее теплом.

— Ага, — глаза наполнились слезами, которые парень тут же слизнул. Как тогда, в пещере. Осторожно, нежно, — Я спасу тебя. Обещаю, — и девушка потянулась к потрескавшимся онемевшим губам, даря последний поцелуй. Пока что последний, — Ты подождешь? — спросила с надеждой в голосе.

— Раз ты того хочешь — да. Столько, сколько потребуется.

Они целовались жадно, как огонь и лед пожирали все вокруг, без остатка. Спустя некоторое мгновение, Цукаса заснул, и Сенку вышла из помещения, навстречу солнцу и новому дню.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
